


You Said “ I’ll Never Leave You Alone”

by darkestnight22



Series: All You Had To Do Was Stay [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Meetings, First fights, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prequel, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestnight22/pseuds/darkestnight22
Summary: The restaurant itself was pretty popular. Their neighborhood was towards to outer edge of Seoul, close enough for students like Jackson and Mark to commute to classes, but far enough away that they don’t have much of the cities congestion. That being said, it wasn’t unusual to see new faces in the area. That’s why it shouldn’t have been a surprise when a waiter that he didn’t recognize takes his order.“Is there anything else I can get you?” The waiters voice snaps him out of his thoughts.“Ah, no thank you,” Jinyoung paused to look at his name tag, “Jaebum-ssi”“Alright, I’ll be right back with your order then” The new waiter, Jaebum, departs with a smile.It was in that moment that Jinyoung knew he was screwed.Prequel to the series, companion to And Soon Enough (You’re Best Friends)





	You Said “ I’ll Never Leave You Alone”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. This is a prequel to What do you do when the one who means the most to you (Is the one who didn't show?), and sort of a companion to And Soon Enough (You’re Best Friends). This is Jinyoung and Jaebum’s first meeting and First date (and sort of first fight). 
> 
> This series is still unbeta’d and I am a human being with feelings. Please leave kind comments and criticisms. Let me know what you think of this one!  
> Updated 10/18/19 (not perfect but hopefully better?)

Bambam’s parents owned a restaurant.

Scratch that, Bambam’s family owned a chain of restaurants, however, the one in their little suburb happened to be family operated.

This would be in no way, shape, or form relevant if Jinyoung hadn’t needed a place to study. Bambam’s parents were always welcoming, and just about anywhere was better than going home. Hyunjin was spending the weekend with some friends and the house was lonely without him.

So here Jinyoung was, spending Sunday afternoon studying in a secluded corner of Bambam’s family restaurant.

The restaurant itself was pretty popular. Their neighborhood was towards to outer edge of Seoul, close enough for students like Jackson and Mark to commute to classes, but far enough away that they don’t have much of the cities congestion. That being said, it wasn’t unusual to see new faces in the area. That’s why it shouldn’t have been a surprise when a waiter that he didn’t recognize takes his order.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” The waiter's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Ah, no thank you,” Jinyoung paused to look at his name tag, “Jaebum-ssi”

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your order then” The new waiter, Jaebum, departs with a smile.

It was at that moment that Jinyoung knew he was screwed. They’d hardly interacted, but Jinyoung was smitten with the mysterious waiter.

The next few months are spent in a similar manner, with Jinyoung spending almost every weekend at the restaurant. The waiter, Jaebum, seems to work almost every time he visits.

This time was no different. Jinyoung sits at his normal table, and Jaebum comes by with his regular order. About a half-hour in Bambam’s mom comes over to check on him, she knows he’s been stressing over his test scores. She’s seen him here for weeks, spending hours pouring over his textbooks. Today, she asks Jaebum to keep him company for a little bit. Jaebum tries to refuse, stating that he’s working, but Kochakorn-ssi is persistent.

“I can’t let my two favorite boys overwork, can I? If it starts to get busy you can go back to waiting tables, but for now, keep my Jinyoungie company.” With that, she returns to the kitchen to get back to work.

“I won’t tell her if you keep working. I’m sure you have more important things to do than sit down and talk with a stranger” Jinyoung was a little bit hurt by Jaebum’s refusal, but he didn’t want Jaebum to stick around if he didn’t want to.

“Ah,” Jaebum runs a hand through his hair, “ it’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t want to slack off. I’m trying to pay for college.”

Jinyoung cracks a smile, “She won’t dock your pay for sitting with me for a little bit, and she won’t let anyone else try to either. She probably thinks you’re overworking yourself too.”

Jaebum reluctantly agrees before realizing something, “You’d think her son would be her favorite boy, right?” 

This startles a laugh out of Jinyoung “Bambam? That boy is a menace, of course, her favorite boys are the two most well behaved”

With the ice broken, the next half hour leads to the two of them sitting close and laughing, discussing the antics their little brothers and best friends get into.

“-and so Jae just panics, and he ends up throwing it! The frog lands right on our stuffy aunts face, and she  _ screams _ . The frog was ok, and we ended up finding it a nice home in a pond near our old house, but I’ll never forget the look of horror on her face.”

Jinyoung is almost in tears he’s laughing so much, “Hyunjin has done some similar things! I remember one time, he must have been 7 or 8, he had found a puppy at the park. It was a small thing, no collar no tags, I think he might’ve been the runt and that’s why he was abandoned. Anyway, it was such a rainy day, and he had left to go play with some friends at the park, which was normal, but when he returned home he went straight up the stairs and into the bathroom. This also could have been normal, if it wasn’t for the fact that we have a bathroom next to the front door and if he really needed to go he could have gone there.” Jinyoung pauses to take a sip of water.

“So,” He continues, “ my mom went up to go see what he was up to and being my curious 14-year-old self, I followed. As I got up the stairs, I could hear Hyunjin yelling not to open the door, but my mom was scared he had hurt himself, so she did what any sane parent would and opened the door. Outcomes flying this tiny little wet rat of a dog, soaked with rain and mud, which Hyunjin had been trying to give a bath. My mother was furious, but she eventually allowed him to keep the puppy. Hyunjin named him Kkami.”

“Kkami?” Jaebum was laughing too now.

“We have no clue how he thought of that one, but no one was willing to argue with him. They’re still attached to the hip to this day.”

“That’s hilarious! It reminds me of one time when Jae was...”

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. When Kochakorn went to check on them later, she found them leaning over a book, deep into a discussion. She decided not to interrupt and leaves the boys to their own devices, smiling smugly.

About three days later Jinyoung is finally getting together with  _ all _ of his friends, including some new additions. Both Yugyeom and Bambam, as well as Jackson and Mark, had collected new friends. He had met the young boy that Yugyeom and Bambam had become attached to, Youngjae, but he has yet to meet the elusive JB who shared classes with his hyungs.

Youngjae was an absolute sweetheart, and Jinyoung made sure to take care of him whenever he could. He sat and helped the younger with homework during their study period, he listened to the younger rant about his newfound friends, and he made sure that he wasn’t getting lost or behind. The kid had seemed lonely when Yugyeom and Bambam had introduced him, and Jinyoung knew what it was like to be lonely.

“Jinyoung!” It was Mark who was calling him from the other side of their small park, breaking him out of his thoughts, “Over here! You’re here before the brats!”

Jinyoung was quick to make his way over to the trio gathered on a picnic blanket.

“Jinyoung, I’d like to introduce you to our new friend-“

“Jaebum!”

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum sounded surprised, “I didn’t know you knew Mark and Jackson.”

Jinyoung smiles at Jaebum, the pair oblivious to the look Jackson and Mark were sharing. “Yeah, we’ve known each other since middle school. I didn’t realize that the elusive JB was also the dorky waiter Jaebum”

“You thought I was elusive? Hey! Who’re you calling dorky! Respect your elders!” Jaebum began teasing the younger, pulling him into a headlock, much to the surprise of the others present. 

“Ah sorry Hyung-“ Just as Jinyoung began to apologize the three youngest members of the group arrived, dog piling on top of Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“Hyung! We haven’t seen you in forever! You’re always spending so much time studying!” It was Yugyeom who spoke up from where he was towards the bottom of the pile.

“Youngjae? I didn’t know you knew Jinyoung?” Jaebum sounded surprised from where he was sprawled under the pile.

“Ah!” Youngjae rolled out from the pile, bringing Jaebum with him. ”Hyung! I didn’t see you there!” 

As the brothers situate themselves on the ground Jaebum figures he should introduce Youngjae, “Mark, Jackson,” the pair looked up from their private conversation, “ this is my little brother, Youngjae. He seems to have made friends with your children”

“Hey!” It was Bambam speaking up this time, pulled away from smothering Jinyoumg by the slander coming fro Jaebums mouth, “we’re not children-“

Jinyoung cuts him off, “No!” He sounded astonished, “your Jae can’t be my Youngjae! He’s such a sweetheart, I could never picture  _ my _ Youngjae throwing a frog at his aunt, he’s just too sweet for that!”

Youngjae begins to splutter from his place in Jaebum’s lap, “Hyuuung! I can’t believe you told Jinyoung-Hyung about that! That was an accident!”

The rest of the group bursts out laughing at the pout on Youngjae’s face.

All in all, it was a successful first meeting.

A week after that day in the park, Kochakorn pulls Jaebum aside after his shift, “ I understand that you have been getting close to Jinyoung, that is why I’m going to tell you-“

Jaebum quickly begins to defend himself, from what, he doesn’t know. “I meant no disrespect to you, your establishment, or to Jinyoung. I apologize if my quality of work has gone down!” He bows deeply.

“Stand up Jaebum, it’s nothing like that. I was only going to tell you that his birthday is next week, coincidentally on your day off. You should take him out to dinner.” She finishes with a wink before once again leaving Jaebum to his own devices.

Jaebum mulls over the idea, before deciding to ask Jinyoung if he’s free the next time he sees him. Which just so happened to be ten minutes later.

“Hey,” Jinyoung looked up for the book he was reading at his regular table, “so I heard that your birthday is next week, and I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner? Together? With me? I understand if you have plans already, wait of course you probably have plans, it’s your birthday. I-“

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung has been trying to get his attention for quite a while, “I would love to go to dinner with you. I don’t have any plans for that night, only in the morning. The only thing is, can we not tell Mark and Jackson? They tend to get weird when I go out on dates-“ Jinyoung cuts himself off, looking at Jaebum wide-eyed, “ that is if this is a date?”

Jaebum smiles back, “if you want it to be a date? I don’t want to presume”

Jinyoung laughs, “sounds great! I actually only stopped by to see you, and to drop off this book for you. I have to head back home. I’ll see you on our date?”

“Yeah sure,” Jaebum sounded a lot calmer than he felt. “ I’ll text you the details. See you later”

As soon as Jinyoung got home he headed to his brother's room, “Hyunjin! Come here you little monster, I need help!”

Hyunjin rolled over from where he was on the floor with Kkami, “ what could you possibly need _ my _ help with.”

“ I know that you’re gonna be spending the day with friends, so I need your help picking out an outfit for my birthday. A little demon you may be, but you definitely have a good sense of style.”

“Your birthday?” Hyunjin sounded confused, “you never celebrate your birthday! What are you gonna do?”

“I have a date!”Jinyoung was almost bouncing with joy.

“A date? Who would want to date you?”

“Yah! Get over here you little brat!” Jinyoung began to chase Hyunjin through the empty house.

They eventually stopped long enough to pick out an outfit for Jinyoung’s date. It was business as usual in the Park household.

As the day of their date arrived, both Jinyoung and Jaebum were growing anxious. They had continued texting daily and were eagerly anticipating this night.

The morning of Jinyoung’s birthday was typically spent with his friends, they go out to breakfast before smothering Jinyoung with love. He managed to escape them by saying he had plans to celebrate with Hyunjin. By the time 7:30 rolled around Jinyoung was dressed and ready for his date. Jaebum had told him to dress comfortably and fit for the weather in September because they were going to be outdoors.

After waiting patiently he heard a knock on the door. Jaebum had arrived, and he had brought a gift with him. A bouquet of peach and lavender roses.

“Here, these are for you. Happy 19th Birthday, Jinyoung.” Jaebum was smiling as he handed over the flowers.

“Ah,” Jinyoung was mesmerized by the colors. “ these are gorgeous! Please,” he steps out of the doorway and into the house, “ come in while I find a vase for these.”

It only takes Jinyoung a few minutes and soon enough they’re on their way out.

“So where are we going?” Jinyoung was curious as to where this date was heading.

“Well... it’s a surprise, but I’m sure you’ll like it!”

“You’re sure ” he sounded skeptical

Jaebum winces “I really hope you’ll like it?”

Jinyoung just laughs.

They end up driving for almost thirty minutes, talking and laughing along the way. When they park, it’s at a large empty field.

“You didn’t bring me here to kill me and hide my body right?” Jinyoung was joking, but he was a bit nervous.

“No!” Jaebum was laughing as he got out of the car. “Come on!”

Jaebum leads Jinyoung over to a picnic blanket surrounded by fairy lights. There was a small table situated on the blanket, surrounded by pillows. Looking just down the hill you could see a river and even further the lights of the city could be seen in the distance. It was the perfect spot for privacy and stargazing.

“Jaebum, this is gorgeous!” Jinyoung was starstruck.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jaebum replies as he tugs Jinyoung down onto the picnic blanket. “I had a vague idea of what you like, so I hope you enjoy the food.”

“Did you make this yourself?” Jinyoung was astonished at the detail and commitment Jaebum had put into this date.

“It’s nothing special,” Jaebum had grown bashful, “ I just wanted to do something you’d enjoy. It is your birthday after all.”

Jinyoung turns to Jaebum, grabbing his chin to look into his eyes, “thank you so much. I honestly haven’t celebrated my birthday like this in a very long time. This is something I’ll remember for the rest of my life”

Jaebum smiles, “I’m glad”

The two boys continue their conversation from there, eating their fill and then eventually moving the empty table to the side and laying down together to look at the stars.

Jaebum watches Jinyoung’s face as he points out constellations. He looks so animated and passionate, and Jaebum thinks that this is a view he could get used to.

Jinyoung slowly quiets down, noticing Jaebum staring at him. He turns his head to look at the other boy and is quick to notice how close their faces are. Not taking his eyes off of Jaebum’s lips, he slowly starts to lean in.

“Can I kiss you?” He doesn’t want to make Jaebum uncomfortable, but he doesn’t seem to be pulling away. Still, Jinyoung pauses as his eyes flick up to meet Jaebum’s.

“Yes” Jaebum breaths out and seconds later the two of them were connected.

The kiss was light but still passionate. Jaebum’s lips were smooth and tasted like the strawberries the two had just eaten.

They eventually broke for air, and Jaebum pulled Jinyoung over so that he was lying between his legs with his head on Jaebum’s chest.

“Is this ok?”

Jinyoung snuggled closer, “Yes”.

After a while of comfortable silence, Jaebum decides to ask a question that’s been at the back of his mind, “earlier,” The word caught Jinyoung’s attention from where he had been dozing off. “You said you don’t typically celebrate your birthday, why? You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.” Jaebum was quick to assure.

Jinyoung sighs before speaking, “it’s alright, I was going to tell you eventually.” He rolls over to look Jaebum in the eyes.

“So I’ve told you about my brother, my sister, and my parents, but that’s not necessarily the whole story. This isn’t exactly the best first date conversation, but I want you to know”

Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung, carefully pulling him closer while nodding to show he’s listening.

“I have an older brother who is about six years older than me. That’s about the same as the distance between Hyunjin and me. About seven years ago he decided that he wanted to become a trainee for an entertainment company. My parents refused to let him, so he cut ties and left. He ended up with a large company and debuted after only a year. I think he still keeps in contact with Boyoung, the older sister I mentioned a few weeks ago.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath before continuing, “ After Taecyeon left, it was like a wedge was shoved between my parents. Taecyeon was always the golden child, and with him gone my parents blamed each other. They tried to make it work for Hyunjin and me, but they were constantly fighting. A few months after we had found Kkami my mom had gotten into a car accident. She was badly injured, and ended up dying from her wounds after a few days.” 

Jinyoung pauses, taking a deep breath as Jaebum rubs his back. He wipes a few stray tears away before continuing.

“My dad ended up remarrying, but his new wife absolutely despises Hyunjin and I. We think she’s only with him for his money, he’s a prosecutor, while my mom was a doctor. She and dad actually live in an apartment further in the city. It’s just the two of us at the house, although Boyoung does visit every few weeks to check up on us. We get a monthly allowance that I try to budget so that I can put the excess away for when we go to college because I don’t know if we’ll be cut off or if they’re willing to pay for it. They might because it’ll look good for their image, but if they don’t I planned ahead. Moms estate was technically meant to be split, but both Boyoung and I plan on leaving our shares to make sure Hyunjin makes it through college.”

Jaebum lets out a huff of air, squeezing Jinyoung, petting his hair “you are so strong for taking care of Hyunjin on your own. I don’t know if I’d be able to take care of Youngjae like that.” He smiles at Jinyoung, deciding to share a bit of his life as well “As it is I’m trying to work my way through college to keep the burden off of my parents. My mom’s a nurse and my dad’s a teacher. I don’t have any hidden famous family, but we do have a puppy named coco?” Jinyoung laughs at Jaebum’s cheesiness.

“Actually,” Jaebum pauses dramatically, “my cousin Nayeon might just be on her way to fame, she just signed with JYP”. This just eggs Jinyoungs laughter on.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, so smoothly in fact, that they end up falling asleep in that field.

When they wake up the next morning they have to scramble to clean up the blankets and pillows and get back home before classes. Jinyoung ends up missing two periods, but he’s never felt happier.

Life keeps on moving and soon enough it’s Christmas time. Their three month anniversary is something that makes Jinyoung’s heart race. This is the longest he’s ever been in a relationship, and he’s thankful that they’d decided to keep it to themselves. Well, themselves, Hyunjin, and Kochakorn, but that still counts, right?

These past three months have been a mixture of stressful and blissful, his classes are hard as ever and he’s only a month and a half away from graduation, but things with Jaebum were absolutely magical. They had continued to go on dates, and about a month after their first date they made it official. The fact that their friends had no clue was hilarious, especially since Jackson and Mark had taken it upon themselves to try and play matchmaker. They took every opportunity to schedule a group meeting, and then bail the last minute, leaving Jinyoung and Jaebum alone together. The first time had been innocent, a coincidence, just two friends hanging out, but as time grew on it seemed like Mark was getting desperate. They decided to see how long it would take the older boy to figure out that they were actually dating. So far he was oblivious and frustrated. They decided that if the others hadn’t figured it out by graduation they would announce it then. They even turned it into a bet because Jaebum didn’t think their friends could remain in the dark for that long.

For their three month anniversary, as well as Christmas, Jaebum surprised Jinyoung with a trip to Lotte World. In return, Jinyoung has purchased some new equipment for Jaebum to record with.

The last month and a half of high school pass in a blink. It was a mess of final assignments and tests and grades and Jinyoung was glad to be done.

After the ceremony and the congratulations were given, Jinyoung met up with his friends at their spot in the park.

“Congratulations Nyoungie! You’ve made it passed high school!!” Jackson was the first to tackle Jinyoung as he arrived. The three youngest were quick to follow. Thankfully, Jaebum was quick to drag him out of the pile before Bambam and Jackson turned it into a wrestling match.

He pulls Jinyoung into a hug, delivering a kiss to the side of his head, whispering “Congratulations”.

As this is happening, Mark is staring at the couple open-mouthed, kicking Jackson to get his attention.

“Jackson. Jackson! Jackson look!”

The sight makes Jackson screech. Both boys turn around to face the rest of their friend, “So we have something to tell you” Jaebum starts off.

“We’re dating.” Jinyoung finishes bluntly.

The maknaes screech along with Jackson, “FINALLY!!!!! Do you realize how long we’ve been waiting?!”

Jaebum laughs at their reactions, “we’ve actually been dating since his birthday, but we wanted to see if you guys would figure it out.”

“Speaking of that, this means I’ve won the bet.” Jaebum groans at Jinyoung’s proclamation.

“What did you guys bet?” Mark was curious as to what the price of his suffering was.

“If Jaebum won he would have been able to spoil me for the whole summer without me complaining. But since I won, I get to choose a place for the two of us to visit this summer, and I get to be the one to pay for it!”

“That is very confusing, so you guys bet to see who gets to spend money?”Youngjae had a pout on his face as he contemplated.

“Yes, this is an argument we have frequently. I’ve been wanting to take him on vacation since he took me to Lotte World for our three month anniversary. Speaking of, we’ll need to ask Boyoung if she’s willing to watch Hyunjin and Kkami while we’re out of town.” Jinyoung is contemplative. Jaebum just nods in agreement.

The next semester, Jinyoung’s first college semester, comes and goes quickly. By the end of it, he and Mark both have decided to move to an apartment close to campus. They make sure to have a spare room for Hyunjin, and, while he’s not happy with it, Hyunjin switches schools to be closer to his new home.

For the break between the two semesters, Jaebum and Jinyoung spend a week in Jeju. Mark agrees to watch Hyunjin at the apartment so Boyoung doesn't have to.

They alternate between spending time on the beach and spending time alone together in their hotel room. One night while they’re lying in bed, a conversation with Jaebum helps Jinyoung put some perspective on their relationship.

“You did really well with that group of kids this morning. You taught them how to build sandcastles and they swarmed you.”

“I enjoy being around kids. Raising Hyunjin is one of the most fulfilling things in my life…” Jinyoung trails off as he rolls to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Jaebum just wraps his arms around Jinyoungs waist and pulls him closer.

“Actually, raising a family is one of my biggest dreams” it’s difficult for Jinyoung to admit. “I’ve always thought it would be impossible, especially after the lacking a positive romantic role model in my early years.”

Jaebum smiles, “I can see a future like that. It’s easy to picture you with a million kids hanging off of your arms,” he pauses, humming softly to lull Jinyoung to sleep. Jinyoung barely catches his continuation, “I can see  _ our _ future together. You’ll make a great dad”

Everything was perfect... until the last night of the trip. Jinyoung just had to let his stupid, jealous mouth get ahead of him. It ended up causing the first real fight of their relationship, a fight that, by the end of it, neither of them knew how it had begun, they just knew they had to be right.

It eventually became too overwhelming for Jinyoung to handle, so he did what he always did when he got in over his head, he ran. Only this time there was no Mark to hide behind. Jaebum chased him down the stairs and on to the beach. At this point, Jinyoung was sure that this was the end. It had been a great 11 months, he was sure he could-

“Hey” Jaebum’s voice was soft as he approached. He grabbed Jinyoung’s chin softly and began to wipe the tears from his face. Jinyoung hadn’t even realized he was crying. “I’m not gonna leave you alone. I know that this is becoming real, it’s been almost a year and this is the longest relationship I’ve been in in my life. I’m scared too, but we are not your parents. We will never make the mistakes that they have made. Every time I look at you I feel like I’m falling all over again. I love you, and that’s not going to change.”

Jinyoung starts crying harder as Jaebum pulls him in for a hug.

“I love you. I love you. I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> According to google the Korean school year runs from March to July and then from August to February. Peach roses mean appreciation, sincerity, and let’s get together, lavender roses mean enchantment and love at first sight. Kochakorn is the name of Bambam’s irl mom (as far as I know, I could be wrong though!) and I had no clue how to have the boys address her, so I kinda just skirted around it. This is fiction please remember that. Also, mark and Jinyoung end up moving to a different apartment after Hyunjin moves into the dorms, which is the apartment the first fic takes place in. They don’t have three bedrooms in the new apartment because it’s just the two of them.  
> Twit & CC: @Darkestnight22


End file.
